The Coffee Shop
by Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa
Summary: Just a short Draco/Ginny one-shot. It makes no sense, but I like to pride myself in thinking that it's kind of cute. Note, I said kind of.


**SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS.**

Of course they had to choose the one thing that would bruise my pride the most.

I stared at the worn out sign that read "Mary-Beth's Coffee"

Okay. Let me back-track.

After Voldemort was dead and everything was la-dee-da, I was put on trial. I guess the fact that I had attempted to murder Albus Dumbledore was a pretty big thing. According to them, at least.

But apparently the fact that I was blackmailed into it made me just have to work.

I would take Azkaban over this muck. They had to choose this punishment- I had to go work in a muggle place for six months so I could fully appreciate how hard they worked.

Um, hello?! They didn't have magic. I KNEW they worked hard. Or, I would after a day working without magic. Actually, working AT ALL was hard.

I walked in and grabbed an application. I answered all the questions and turned it in. Now to wait. I hoped that every stinking muggle shop turned me down.

***

Ginny looked down at the coffee maker. Now it was her least favorite thing.

"We have a new employee," came a voice from her right. She turned and froze.

"The Weaselette," said Draco snidely. "Of course you'd work here, muggle-lover."

"You're one to talk." Ginny surveyed his uniform. She had to admit, he looked pretty good. His face had lost it's annoying ferret-like edge. In fact, she would almost agree with him if he said he was the best looking guy in the- wait?! What was she thinking! Ew, ew, ew! She was dating Harry. This Ferret had nothing over HIM.

Draco smirked. He had SEEN her checking him out. Her face reddened and she tried to pass it off as anger. "If I knew that the place was infested with rodents," she said, annoyed, "I wouldn't have come to work here."

Draco's face turned pink. "Quiet, or I'll hex you into next year, and little Potty too."

Ginny turned away. "Great. This is just great. I need this job, you know. You don't have to come ruin it!" she was angry, not just because he was here, but because every time he looked at her she blushed. What was wrong with her?

They began working. Soon, OF COURSE Ginny tripped and, of course, she was carrying a mug. Just before it fell…

"Wingardium Leviosa," Draco whispered. It hovered an inch from a ground.

"Malfoy!" Ginny had almost slipped and called him Draco. She winced. "Why'd you do that?!"  
***

I looked at her, amused. "I 'do that' all the time, weaselette. It's called magic. Ever heard of it?"

She looked super annoyed. "Dra- I mean, Malfoy." She blushed, and I grinned. I knew she'd come around to my pure beauty some time or another. "We aren't supposed to do magic when muggles are around!" she looked anxious.

"Oh, calm down." I rolled my eyes. "They didn't notice a thing." I stood up. "It's a slow day, and really, even if it wasn't, we were behind a counter, weaselette."

She was too tense. It was starting to get annoying. I looked at her curiously. "Why are you always so worried."

"Instinct!" she snapped, then said with a sigh, "I don't know. I guess…. I'm so worried. About everything."

"You need to calm down," I said. "Voldemort is gone."

"Aren't you sad about that? Or at least worried?" she asked.

"I was blackmailed into it. Come on, Ginny, even you aren't so dense that you don't know that."

"You called me Ginny?!" she asked in shock. "I thought I was Weaselette?"

"Well, not anymore," I said, trying to act nonchalant, when truthfully I was cursing myself. I had slipped up and called her by her first name! Ugh….

She looked at me, amused.

"What?"

"Just- nevermind."

"C'mon! Tell me!"

I kissed her on the lips. She looked stunned. "There," I mumbled. "I told you."

She froze. I was about to say an apology, but then she smiled and said. "I just have one thing to ask you."

"Anything."

"Why the heck did you stop kissing me?!"

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him back, right on the lips.

***

Hee hee hee I love Draco and Ginny.

This whole thing made no sense, I get that. It came from the heart. O.o

(Oh- maybe THAT'S why it was so weird)


End file.
